Loving A Flower
by storywritinglover3663
Summary: A cute NaruxHina, SasuxSaku, KibaxIno, SaixShino, TemaxShika, GaarxMats, and NejixTenten story. These characters find out that loving one another is like loving a flower. Easy and beautiful. (Gay couple, don't like, Don't read)
1. Chapter 1

**This a NaruxHina fanfic, along with SasuxSaku, NejixTent, ShikaxTemari, ShinoxSai, Kibaxino, and MatsxGaara story, hope you enjoy it! (Little bit of KarinxSuigetsu to)**

Hinata woke up to Sakura's fumbling around in the kitchen, trying to find something to eat. Hinata loved Sakura like a sister, she really did, but sometimes, Hinata felt as if she never got enough sleep. The violet-haired girl checked her clock, reading the number 8:54 drearily. So early.

"Oh, Hinata-chan, you're up! Gomeh, did I wake you?" Sakura asked awkwardly, rubbing the back of her neck. Hinata just smiled and shook her head. She slid out of her red lacy bed, and joined Sakura in the kitchen. Hinata grabbed 4 eggs, threw them in a pan, and boiled rice as well.

She made the rice omelets in record time, squirting ketchup on the side for them.

"School starts tomorrow, are you excited?" Sakura asked, swallowing a piece of the omelet. She didn't bother praising Hinata on her cooking, because she already knew Sakura was a fan.

"H-hai…But, I'm a little nervous." Hinata admitted, hanging her head slightly.

"Why? You're even smarter then me, and aside from me, Ino, and Tenten, one of top prettiest girls in the school. Not to mention the sweetest girl in school." Sakura encouraged. Hinata blushed, and quietly thanked her friend. Of course she didn't know about her crush on a certain blonde-haired, blue-eyed beauty. Though there wasn't even any possible way he felt the same.

"What about Temari and Matsuri?" Hinata whispered, noting on both of their equally beautiful friends.

"They're upperclassmen, so they would be the prettiest of their year." Sakura giggled.

"Oh.."

"So what do you want to do today?" Sakura asked, gathering our now clean plates, and dumping them in the sink.

"I think we should go see a movie with the girls…" Hinata murmured, changing out of her nightgown and into an orange sundress with flowers decorating the bottom, and a white jacket that's sleeves reached her elbows. She slid her feet into her favorite white blowfish flats.

"Cute." Sakura giggled, dressed as well. She wore a black tube top, with a single cherry blossom branch on it, and a short pink skirt. She wore her long pink hair in a ponytail, and black flats. After calling the girls to make sure they were coming, they left our room, and exited the school grounds in our electric blue Honda civic. It was a sweet 16 present from Sakura's parents, which compared to Hinata's red Ford Fiesta, was pretty nice. Hinata loved her car, but she had always secretly wanted a motorcycle. Though her dad would kill her if she got one.

When the two roommates finally reached the movie theatre, their friends were waiting for them, tickets In hand. Hinata pondered over how they managed to get to the theatre faster then them, seeing as they all lived at the boarding school, and they left before them.

"Oh, you guys, I hope you don't mind, but the boys tagged along as well! Their inside buying some snacks and refreshments for the movie." Tenten called, giggling mischievously. Hinata stopped, turned around, and immediately began running back to the car. Sakura's hand grabbed her arm, and dragged her back to the group, despite Hinata's protests that she left her phone in the car.

"No you didn't, it's in your hand!" Sakura exclaimed, pointing to the metal device in her friends hand. Hinata tried to look surprised, but she was just no good at acting.

"What's wrong with you, Hinata? As soon as Tenten said the guys were here, your face turned bright red!" As soon as the words escaped Sakura's lips, her face turned into recognition.

"Wait a minute…You like someone!" Sakura said with a smirk, eyes glinting slyly. Hinata shook her head furiously, stammering something that sounded like "I'm a bee" but was supposed to sound like "No, I forgot my keys!"

"You're a bee?" Sakura asked with a confused look. Hinata hung her head and muttered a 'never mind'. Sakura chuckled evilly, and linked arms with her flustered friend. The group of girls walked into the theatre, and met up with the boys. The group consisted of Sasuke, Shikimaru, Sai, Naruto, Gaara, and Neji. Only Lee was missing. Hinata nearly jumped out of her skin when Naruto dragged her away from Sakura, and plopped her into a seat next to his.

"Hinata-chan, I bought you sour gummy worms, and Swedish fish, which one do you like better?" Naruto whispered, careful not to disturb the people next to them. The room was dark, so it hid Hinata's tomato face well.

"A-actually, their b-both my favorite…" She whispered back shyly.

"Ah, then we'll split the two between us, so it's fair!" He whisper laughed.

"Hn." Was all the flustered lilac-eyed girl could say. The movie, Brain eaters 4, started to play, much to Hinata's dismay. She didn't like scary movies at all, but she accepted anyways, because she didn't want to seem like a weakling. Halfway through the movie, she was crying, mainly because of the zombie clowns. Zombies and clowns separate were bad enough for her, but together, it was like someone just threw her into a black pit of scary hell. Naruto noticed the distressed girl next to him, and quickly grabbed her hand, dragging her out of the movie room. When they were safely in the hallway, he noticed just how scared she was. Her legs shook uncontrollably, and tears were streaming down her face. Naruto gently made her sit down next to him, while he cradled the terrified girl in his arms. After 5 minutes she seemed to calm down, though she was still shaking.

"You ok now?" He whispered, not noticing just how tightly he was holding her. The girl kept her face buried in his chest, her face beet red, and nodded slowly.

"Why did you go to see the movie if you knew you would get scared?" Naruto gently asked.

"Because…I didn't want to dissapoint you guys…" She whispered, finally lifting her head up. Looking at her close up, Naruto couldn't help but take notice of how gorgeous her eyes were. He had honestly never seen anyone aside from Neji who had such pearly eyes. Hinata blushed at the way he was looking at her, and shifted uncomfortably.

"How about we go to the ramen shack and wait there until everyone gets out of the movie." Naruto suggested, knowing she probably didn't want to go back inside.

"I-is it okay with you?" She asked, looking unsure.

"Yeah, I don't really like scary movies anyways." He chuckled, standing up. The blonde boy held a hand out to Hinata, which she gladly accepted. Naruto didn't realize he didn't let go until they reached the ramen shack.

Sakura's P.O.V

Since Naruto had dragged Hinata away from her, Sakura was forced to sit with the most popular guy in school, AKA her biggest crush since pre-k, through the whole movie. She tried hard to act cool, and not show her fear, but there were certain parts that were either to bloody or to slimy that she just couldn't handle. One particular part when a zombie ripped the guys jaw off and attached it to his own jaw was a bit overwhelming for Sakura, and she couldn't help but slap a hand to her eyes. Sasuke's own hand awkwardly, but reassuringly slid onto her own, and squeezed it slightly. Sakura blushed, and tried not to act to weird.

Tenten's P.O.V

Neji and Tenten left the theatre, mainly because the movie just wasn't scary enough for them. They ended up making out in the back of Neji's car, seeing as they've liked each other for a while. Tenten was lying underneath Neji, her legs wrapped his waist, and hands tangled in his hair. Neji was working on getting her shirt off without breaking the make out session for even a second. They only made It to having Neji's shirt off, and Tenten's pants and shirt on the floor before Temari pounded on the window and told them to get a room.

Temari's P.O.V

Shikamaru and Temari snuck off to the game room, leaving only Sakura, Sasuke, Gaara, and Matsuri watching the movie. The two teens battled furiously in a game of "Gun-mans massacre", leading them to a tie. The two then argued about who was better, until Gaara came in and dragged the two away from the game, despite their shouts of protest. Gaara himself found the company of Matsuri…Interesting.

Naruto's P.O.V

Hinata ate her Miso ramen intently, a moan of enjoyment coming from the back of her throat. Naruto couldn't help it, but watching Hinata slurp her ramen and the sound of her moaning, gave him a rather noticeable boner. He tried to cover it up by crossing his legs, and tying his jacket around his waist, though it only helped it a little.

"Naruto-kun, what is this place called again?" Hinata asked after swallowing her last bite of ramen.

"Hn? Oh, Ramen Ichiraku." He chuckled. Naruto paid Teuchi, and led Hinata out of the shack.

"N-Naruto-kun, I could have paid for myself.." She stammered, guilt showing on her face.

"Nah, Its ok, my treat." He chuckled, slinging an arm around the small girl. He took notice of how she seemed to fit perfectly next to him, and how when they walked, it didn't feel weird, like they were constantly having to change pace or were bumping into each other. He felt like how he normally felt when he was walking, but there was a warm comforting figure with him as well.

"Oh, Hinata-chan, do you need a ride home?" Naruto asked, pointing to his red and black motorcycle. Excitement shone on the girl besides him face, and she instantly skipped over to it.

"Hontonei? I've always wanted to ride on a motorcycle! Is it really ok?" She asked, jumping up and down. Naruto grinned and how adorable she looked.

"Of course it's okay, I always bring an extra helmet."

He slid on first, and then motioned for her to get on behind him. She did, and he instantly got another boner from the feeling of her exceptionally large boobs pressing against his back. Her arms clung to his waist, like she was afraid she would fall off if she didn't. And she would.

Naruto roared the engine to life, and sped towards the school. Sidewalks flashed by, along with cars, and numerous buildings. They finally reached Konoha high, and pulled into the parking lot of the schools housing complex.

"Which building?" He asked.

"Oh, 2-A…" She murmured. Naruto needed to drop Hinata off and fast, because everything she did seemed to turn him on. Especially when her warm breath tickled his earlobe like that.

"Heh, cool, I live in 4-A." He laughed awkwardly.

"Eh? I didn't know you lived here as well." She exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, my parents moved this summer, and I didn't want to switch schools, so they let me board here." Naruto explained. She let out a surprised 'oooh', and let him lead her to her room.

"Thank you for the ramen and for taking me home. I had fun, Naruto-kun." Hinata giggled. Naruto rubbed his neck, and chuckled carelessly. Hinata smiled, pecked him on the cheek, and skipped inside. Naruto held a hand up to the cheek she kissed, and blushed feverishly. This girl was definitely something.

**Okk, chapter 1, hope you liked it! Please R&R, chapter 2, should be up soon! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! One review….Hmmmm….Oh well, probably get more sooner or later. Thank you Ryuujin96 for my first review! I hope you all like chapter 2, I might try to make it more on the other couples, but don't worry, there will still be HinaxNaru! :D**

**TemarixShikamaru P.O.V**

The two were still arguing about who exactly won the game when Gaara pulled into the driveway to Shikamaru's house and kicked him out of the car. Temari huffed as he walked by the door, and stuck his tongue out at her through the window.

"Fancy him?" Gaara's cool voice asked, backing out of the driveway, and continuing to drive the mile and a half to their own house.

"No! He's just nice company." Temari scoffed, trying to hide the faint blush that appeared on her cheeks. Gaara just rolled his eyes, and turned the music up louder.

When they reached their house, Temari jumped out of the car and stormed into the large mansion they're father insisted on buying them. Temari would have settled for a cottage or even an apartment, and in her opinion, thought this was a bit much. The only good thing about owning a mansion were the huge parties they were capable of having there. Most of them being Kankuro's responsibility. She only stopped to take off her shoes, and then continued just as quickly to her room. Temari knew what she was about to do was immature, and probably even considered cheating, hence the name 'cheat codes', which she typed into the search bar for "Gun-man's massacre". Several different links popped up, and the young blonde teen picked the most trustworthy looking one.

It took her almost 2 hours to install all the cheats into her brain, before finally closing her laptop. Temari left her room, went downstairs, and into the kitchen, where she rummaged her fridge for something to eat.

"Damn, we really need to go shopping…" She cursed, finally settling for a pear.

"If Temari-sama was hungry, I could have prepared her a meal…" A small voice said from behind her. Said girl almost jumped out of her skin, not realizing Hikari had entered the room.

"H-Hikari-chan, that's all right, I was just feeling snacky." Temari reassured the young girl, not wanting to distress her.

"Hai…" Was all the raven haired girl mumbled before leaving the room. Hikari was a shy girl, also a maid whom her father had hired because he thought they needed a little…help? Temari haited the idea of calling her their own personal assistant, so she acted like she were her best friend and called her 'Hikari-chan'. Though, she could be considered her best friend. Hikari always listened to Temari when she was upset, helped her study, and laughed at all of her jokes. That definitely made Temari happy.

Temari ate her pear, threw the core in the trash, and then went up to her room, sliding under the covers of her bed.

"_I need a nap…"_

**Tenten-Neji's P.O.V**

Tenten was cuddled deep in Neji's arms, enjoying the sound of his heart beating rhythmically. The core of a white chocolate candy apple they had shared (fed to each other) lay on a plastic plate, the rest of it safe in the two's stomach.

"Two more days until school starts, huh?" Neji mumbled, running a hair through his long, silky brown hair.

"Hnnn…I'm a little surprised to. It seemed like just yesterday was the beginning of summer…" Tenten sighed.

"Well, at least I've got you!" Neji pointed out, kissing the top of her head. She loved when he did that. It made butterflies soar from her stomach and into her chest, but hopefully one day they wont come fluttering out of her mouth.

"Neji-kun…we've been together for almost 2 years now…and we havent had…you know…s.e.x, yet…" Tenten whispered, blushing a tomato color at the word. Neji laughed a bit, and tightened the hug.

"I'm kind of happy we didn't in the car…" He replied. Tenten was shocked, and sat up immediately, hurt written all over her face.

"No, no, I didn't mean it like that! I meant, it wouldn't be special or romantic if we had our first time in the back of a car! I've been saving up to go to a hotel, or love resort, or something fancy like that, so it's amazing, and you wont forget it…" He exclaimed, blushing at the last part. Immediately, Tenten felt guilty about getting upset with him, and pressed her lips gently to his.

"That's so sweet…Then I'm happy to…I'm looking forward to this romantic evening with you then." She giggled, while he swept a bang from her face and tucked it behind her ear.

They leaned back into their hug, and continued to ponder over things that probably didn't have a reason to be pondered on.

**Kiba-Ino's P.O.V**

Ino didn't usually see Kiba in her flower shop, and even when she did, it was probably because Akamaru had accidentally knocked over something. But today, he seemed to be actually _interested _in the flowers, and it made Ino smile a bit.

"Hey Kiba, looking for a gift for your girlfriend?" Ino asked as she joined him in looking at a patch of yellow Gardenias.

"No…my grandma died yesterday, so I came to get her favorite flower for the funeral…" He mumbled back, trying to hide the fact that tears were building up in his eyes.

"Oh…Kiba I'm so sorry…" Ino whispered. The blonde teen grabbed at least 5 or 6 of the Gardenias, wrapped them in a beautiful light pink wrapping that complemented the flowers yellow complexion, and handed them to him.

"How much is that?" Kiba asked. Ino just shook her head and smiled.

"It's on the house. I'm sorry for you're loss." Ino replied, her eyes softening in sympathy. Kiba blushed and thanked her, before walking out of the shop. The two teens probably didn't know that the simple act of kindness would bring them closer together.

**Shino-Sai's P.O.V**

Shino- A simple man of few words, that had a deep interest in bugs.

Sai- A quiet person who didn't understand the concept of a filtered mouth, and had a talent in art.

The two didn't really talk much to each other, acknowledging the fact they really didn't talk at all. So when Sai moved into the house right across from Shino's, it wasn't that much of a big deal. They were both surprised at the least, but the two didn't make an effort to interact with each other. Until of course, their mothers decided to have dinner at Shino's house.

Sai only went because his mother had begged, and he didn't want to disappoint her. The young raven-haired, paled-skin teen trudged after his mom into the Aburame's house, only smiling when he introduced himself.

Shino's mom usually wore a weird jacket that covered her mouth and sunglasses, put today she had on a simple sundress, and nothing to cover her eyes. When you really looked, she had pretty green eyes, that sparkled when she smiled. Sai instantly felt comfortable around her.

Shino had also gotten rid of the ugly jacket, and was wearing a loose white button down shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His sunglasses hung on the collar, and Sai couldn't help but stare at his gorgeous caramel brown eyes. Shino just gave him a slight nod of acknowledgement, before turning and disappearing into the kitchen. Sai probably shouldn't have felt as disappointed as he did, and shrugged it off as soon as he noticed it.

"Sai-kun, are you hungry?" Shino's mom asked, her green eyes gleaming. Sai nodded slightly, smiling politely at the woman who looked to young to be a mother. She smiled back, before disappearing into the kitchen as well. Sai's own mother, Kita, beamed at him.

"Such nice people, don't you think Sai?" She commented. Sai just nodded, and pretended to be preoccupied with a loose string on his blazer. His mom soon went to join the Aburame's, irritated by her sons behavior. Sai just rolled his eyes, and walked out the front door, sitting down on the steps. A gorgeous orangle, purple-lined sunset was displayed before him, the sun slowly sinking beneath the homes of Sai's simple neighborhood. The young boy wanted nothing more then to go home and sketch a couple of dogs or something, maybe even vent out some pain and sadness of his past. Sai wasn't always a single-parent child, and he had a father just like any other kid. Though, his father beat him for every little thing, like a stain on his shirt, or asking for candy. Sai eventually just hid in his room, shaking and crying, waiting for the hell to end. One day it did, when his father found some other bitch to torment, and left Sai and his mother alone. His mother had to learn how to take care of a child, and get over her alcohol problems. And she definitely had to get a job.

Sai sighed, **(hehe, Sai sighed, get it? Cause his name is Sai? And he Sighed? Haha, haha, ok back to the story) **and ran a hand through his hair. Guess he would have to wait a little longer.

**Sakura-Sasuke's P.O.V**

Sakura stared at herself in the mirror, feeling weary about her 'study' date with Sasuke. She was freaking out over what makeup to wear, and how to do her hair. Just before she lost it completely, Hinata came to the rescue, doing her hair in a half way up-half way down style, leaving her bangs out to frame her face. All she did for makeup was a light pink eye-shadow, some eyeliner, and a dab of cotton candy lip gloss. Sakura looked gorgeous.

"Hinata, you're a miracle worker!" Sakura exclaimed, hugging her best friend. Hinata just giggled, and hugged her back.

"I hope you don't mind me leaving you here alone, but this is like a once and a life time opportunity…You can call the girls over if you're feeling lonely or scared to!" Sakura exclaimed while sliding into her shoes.

"W-well…I could c-call N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata stammered, a faint blush coming onto her face.

"Yeah, he'd totally come for you." Sakura giggled, winked, and then waved goodbye, before closing and locking the door. Sakura found it adorable how much Hinata liked Naruto, especially because she didn't really like people she didn't know she could trust. Naruto must have done something really special to make an impression on her. Meanwhile, she had her own crush issues. Sakura was definitely crushing on the one and only Sasuke, but he was famous-rich-son-of-the-owner-of-the-biggest-business-in-the-world Sasuke Uchiha. While she, was abandoned-at-ten-dying-when-she-found-the-Hyuuga household-and-was-lucky-enough-to-be-taken-in Sakura Haruno. Yeah, her parents abandoned her. A small piece of her was still lost and waiting to be found ever since they left, telling her they were going 'out to dinner'. Sakura learned they weren't coming back when two days passed, and she got a call from one of her mothers crazy friends who screamed through the phone "THEY'RE GONE BITCH, GET OVER IT!" and then hung up. Sakura scowled, and squeezed the memory from her brain. They were gone, and she was ok with that. Well, she _thinks _she's okay with that.

Sasuke was leaning against his red Mustang, which had black racing stripes on it. Hot.

"Sasuke, sorry I took so long, I was…err…Helping Hinata make lunch!" Sakura made up the lie, hoping it sounded convincing. Sasuke just smirked and rolled his eyes, before getting into his car. Sakura quickly got in as well, enjoying the small thrill she got from watching his speed bar go over the limit by…a lot. The two teens sped to the library, feeling exhilarated, and loving the way the wind whipped their hair around. Sakura swerved into a parking spot, and shut off the car, much to Sakura's disappointment. Sasuke got out of the car, walked around, and opened the door for her. Sakura tried to hide her blush, and stepped out of the car with a small smile. The library was a large red-brick building, with oak wood doors and only two windows. It gave Sakura the creeps, if you asked her.

As the two walked up to the building, something shifted in the corner of Sakura's eye, and she swiveled her head in it's direction. A shadowy figure retreated from the library, and walked to a car. Sakura watched it get into the car, but it didn't move. The 15 year-old girl couldn't help but feel slightly unnerved by the fact that it was watching _her. _Though she was intrigued to know who it was as well.

"Uhm, you know what, I think I left something in the car, I'll be right back." Sakura gave a fake giggle, and hurried back to Sasuke's car quickly without waiting for a reply from him. She climbed into the mustang, and pretended to look as if she were searching for something. Sakura's eyes were focused on the car the shadowy figure had climbed into the entire time, and nearly screamed when she realized there were two people in the car. One had turned to face her, their emerald green eyes boring into her own. Sakura suddenly felt like she couldn't breathe. Those eyes looked a little _to _familiar, and her body had frozen to the spot. The other person turned around to, their eyes a darker color, possibly brown. Sakura had had enough, so she broke the staring contest, and ran out of the car. She didn't stop until she had dragged Sasuke and herself inside the building, away from the two people.

Something in the back of Sakura's head kept telling her to turn around and leave, but she pushed it away, and continued to follow Sasuke to a table. When the two had taken a seat and pulled out their books, Sakura was beginning to feel better. Why was she freaking out? It was probably just a couple of nosy people who were playing a game of people-watchers.

"So did you find what you were looking for?" Sasuke asked.

"Huh? O-oh yeah, I was looking for my phone when I remembered it was in my pocket…" Sakura stammered, laughing nervously. The teenage boy sitting across from Sakura gave her a curious look, making her feel awkward. She never was the _best _liar. Sasuke decided to ignore the tension coming from Sakura, and decided to engage in studying. He tried his best to keep her distracted from whatever was bugging her.

**Matsuri's P.O.V**

Matsuri was walking so close to Gaara, she could feel the heat radiating off of him like a fire. The red-heads soft green eyes scanned the area, like he was trying to decide whether she actually lived in an apartment complex, or if he was just having a bad dream. This made a small pang of hurt stab Matsuri in the heart, and she began to walk faster.

"Matsuri, what building do you live in?" Gaara asked, walking faster as well so that he could catch up to her.

"That one.." The girl beside him muttered, pointing to a building that had peeling pale beige paint. Matsuri could of sworn she heard a distasteful snort come from the boy beside her, but she tried to ignore it. She was just beginning to like hanging around with him, until he started acting all high and mighty when he saw where she lived. Matsuri watched Gaara's face take on a mixture of disappointment and rudeness, which made her pissed off. The teenage girl walked up to her building, hurried inside her house, and slammed the door without even a goodbye.

Her mother was sprawled out on the couch, bottle of pills in one hand, and a red bull in the other. Her dad sat on his ass, howling at a football player who couldn't hear a single cuss word he through at him.

Taking notice of his daughter walking through the door, he stopped yelling, and turned to glare at Matsuri.

"You're finally home. Make me a sandwich." Her dad growled. Matsuri rolled her eyes and walked into her room, ignoring his request. She made sure to lock the door, fully aware that he would hit her.

"Fucking bitch!" Those words were followed by his beer bottle shattering against her door. Matsuri gritted her teeth, keeping her from cursing back at him. Calling Temari to come pick her up might have been the smartest idea she's had in a while.

**HinaxNaru P.O.V**

Hinata wondered over what to do, considering she was alone in the house and there wasn't anything she _could _do. She wasn't expecting the knocking on her door, or else she would have heard it a bit sooner.

"S-sorry, I'm coming!"

Hinata got up from her spot, nearly tripping in the process, and rushed to open the door. Two strangers blinked down at her, one with emerald green eyes, the other with chocolate brown. The women had blonde hair swept back into a tight ponytail, while the mans pink hair was shoulder-high, and looked very… messy.

"C-can I help you?" Hinata asked, trying to ignore the fact that these people were the spitting image of Sakura. Or, Sakura was the spitting image of these two people.

"Is Sakura home?" The man spoke. He seemed to be in a hurry, like he were on an urgent mission or something.

"No. Can I ask what business you might have with her?" Hinata didn't like the way these two just randomly knew who Sakura was and where she lived. The mans jaw clenched, and he let out an irritated sigh.

"That's none of your concern, and may I ask what business _you _have with her?" He snorted. Hinata clenched her fists, glaring at the man with eyes as cold as ice. How rude he was.

"That's none of _your _concern." She repeated the mans words in a hiss, before slamming and locking the door once again. The raven-haired girl could hear both adults curse at her through the closed door, and she just laughed at their childish behavior. Though she was stilled concerned about Sakura's well being. Who were those people, suddenly coming to _their _home, without even a single hello, I am blabla, may I speak with Sakura Haruno? Hinata shrugged it off, and was just about to return to her spot on the couch when the doorbell rang yet again. Good, maybe they had come with a better attitude. Hinata opened the door, shrieking when she was roughly pushed aside by two large hands. The two strangers walked into the dorm, and began searching the house immediately. Infuriated, Hinata grabbed her phone and dialed Naruto's number. After ringing twice, his familiar cheerful voice answered.

"Hey, Hina what's up?" Naruto said through the speaker.

"I'll tell you what's up, two complete strangers just walked right into my dorm, and they are tearing this place up! I can't get rid of them on my own, I need…Muscles! That's what I need." Hinata exclaimed, the irritation thick in her voice. Naruto was silent for a second, giving Hinata the impression that he had hung up, until a faint roaring rose in the back, telling her he was on his motorcycle. There was no need to keep him on the phone, considering he got there 5 seconds later. Naruto marched through the door, his face bright red with fury, right up to the man, whom he tapped on the shoulder. When the stranger turned to look at him, Naruto slammed a fist straight into his nose, knocking him backwards.

"I didn't mean kill the man!" Hinata shrieked, running up to the blonde boy.

"What the hell was that for?!" The man growled, holding his now badly bleeding nose.

"What was that for? What do you think it was for! Barging into a complete strangers house and ransacking everything, that's what!" Naruto yelled, motioning around the trashed living room with his hand. The man stumbled to his feet, beckoned to the woman who was glaring daggers at the two kids, and then ran out of the dorm. The door slammed behind him, making Hinata jump.

"What in the world…" Naruto muttered. He ran a hand through his hair, and blew a raspberry.

Who were those people?

**Uhm…Not sure if I ended it badly, but I was getting bored with this chapter…So ya! Hope you guys enjoyed, please R&R, it means the world to me! :D**


End file.
